Flic Flac Floc
by ShanaRoseRead
Summary: Flic Flac Floc. Tombe la pluie. L'amitié et l'amour sont ses moteurs. Sa passion est sa force. L'eau est son élément. Et Juvia, elle... Juvia est tout ça et bien plus encore. Elle avance, calme dans la tempête, croisant la route de personnes qui ne pourront jamais l'oublier.
1. Première rencontre

_**Disclaimer: Quoi, moi, oublier le disclaimer à chaque fois? Non, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Quoi, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas? Mais depuis quand? Très bien, rendons à Hiro Mashima, ce qui appartient à Hiro Mashima...**_

* * *

Le petit groupe d'enfants se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe à la fin des cours et croisa la route d'une fillette, assise sur un banc, quelques larmes aux yeux après sa journée difficile. Le chef de la bande avisa l'averse qui s'abattait dehors et lança une regard méprisant à sa camarade.

- Comme par hasard, il pleut quand tu pleures, Foxter.

La fillette renifla, sentant poindre de nouveaux sanglots et écouta le groupe s'en aller, la tête basse. Elle triturait frénétiquement le tissu de sa robe bleue d'une main et de l'autre, elle serrait fermement une poupée blanche. Puis, une voix vint la tirer de ses sombres pensées.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu es un renard ?

Elle releva la tête et aperçut un garçon aux épais cheveux noirs. D'après ses souvenirs, il était arrivé dans son école quelques jours auparavant seulement.

- Je m'appelle Redfox.

Enfin, elle comprit la référence à l'animal. Foxter. Les enfants de sa classe ne faisaient même pas l'effort de la nommer correctement. Elle le reprit alors, d'une voix faible et peu sûre d'elle.

- Non, je m'appelle Lokser. Enchantée.

- Ah.

Mais il ne partit pas. Il restait planté, debout face à elle qui avait rebaissé la tête, par habitude, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures cirées, le tissu de sa jupe prêt à craquer sous ses froissements. L'attitude du garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Jamais personne ne lui prêtait attention ou s'intéressait à elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec Juvia. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose.

- Quelque chose, répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, tu pourrais tomber dans les escaliers, te coincer les doigts dans une porte ou bien dehors, glisser dans une flaque d'eau et te fouler une cheville. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsque Juvia est là. Tout le monde dit que Juvia porte malheur.

- Tu t'en fous de ce que les autres disent.

Elle releva alors la tête, surprise. Déjà, il prenait le chemin de la sortie. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle le suivit, gardant tout de même quelques pas de distance.

- Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, tu t'en fous, reprit-il d'un air nonchalant. Ce ne sont que des crétins.

- Juvia est la fille de la pluie, lâcha-t-elle. Elle apporte la mauvaise humeur et la mélancolie partout où elle passe. Juvia se confond avec les trombes d'eau qui tombent dehors. Juvia est ennuyeuse et déprimante.

- La pluie, ce n'est pas que ça. Ça peut être beau aussi. On te trouve peut-être triste et maussade, mais moi, on m'évite à cause de mes yeux, trop effrayants. Et je m'en fous.

Juvia leva alors son regard de ses pieds et avisa celui qui la fixait. Elle resta stupéfaite et ébahie devant ces orbes carmins qui la regardaient sans la juger.

- Ils ne sont pas effrayants, souffla-t-elle. Ils sont magnifiques et uniques.

Le Redfox haussa simplement les épaules et lui tint la porte pour la laisser sortir. La pluie avait cessé et ils se retrouvèrent seuls devant l'école.

- Tu vois, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es avec moi et il ne m'est rien arrivé !

Il fit quelques pas vers la gauche, prêt à rentrer chez lui, avant de se retourner une fois vers Juvia.

- Allez, à demain Lokser !

Et Gajeel partit en courant, laissant derrière lui une ombre de sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Juvia.

Demain. La promesse d'un renouveau. D'une éclaircie après la tempête. Le début d'une longue et profonde amitié.


	2. Quelques années plus tard

_**Disclaimer: J'ai retenu la leçon, Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tout cela n'était que mensonge. Pourquoi se voiler la face. Il en avait marre. Marre d'être rejeté, marre de se faire frapper par les plus grands contre qui il n'était pas encore de taille à lutter, mais surtout marre d'attirer les ennuis à ses proches. Certes, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait. Ils étaient justement si peu, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les protéger. Trop faible. Trop différent. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait appris à ne plus se foutre de tout et de tout le monde. C'était elle qui l'avait rendu faible. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, si tout cela était arrivé, c'était de sa faute à lui uniquement. Sans ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un démon, son amie aurait pu avoir une vie simple, discrète, _normale_. Alors pourquoi continuer à mentir, à faire croire que tout cela ne l'affectait pas ?

Juvia entra, paniquée, dans les toilettes pour hommes. Elle y trouva Gajeel, assis par terre, son cran d'arrêt en main, la lame tournée vers son propre visage.

- Gajeel-kun !

Juvia s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit la lame dans ses mains pour l'arrêter, se faisant saigner. Mais le sang qui roulait sur sa peau de procelaine l'importait peu. Son regard était fixé sur le visage fermé de son ami.

- Fous le camp, Lokser. Ça arrangera tout le monde de ne plus les voir.

- Gajeel-kun s'en fout de ce que disent les autres. Ce ne sont que des crétins, n'est-ce pas ? On trouve peut-être tes yeux effrayants et inhumains, mais Juvia, elle, est la fille de la pluie, triste et déprimante. Et Juvia s'en fiche. Les yeux de Gajeel-kun ne sont pas effrayants pour Juvia. Ce sont deux magnifiques flammes qui réchauffent son cœur et font disparaître la pluie autour d'elle. Ces yeux rouges, si particuliers, si uniques, sont précieux pour Juvia.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, la paume toujours autour de la lame que Gajeel abaissa lentement. Ce dernier se rappela de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Cette gamine, apeurée et détestée de tous, avait bien grandi. Elle se voulait forte, pour se montrer digne de lui. Mais finalement, c'était lui qui se retrouvait à terre, perdu et faible. Coupable du sang qu'elle faisait couler, coupable des insultes qu'elle encaissait, coupable de ne pas pouvoir la protéger des autres et de lui-même.

- Juvia se doute, reprit-elle, qu'elle ne doit pas contenter Gajeel-kun comme il la comble de sa simple présence, mais Juvia veut qu'il sache qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui. Gajeel-kun est le seul ami de Juvia et elle ne veut pas qu'il se fasse du mal. Elle l'aime tel qu'il est.

- T'as raison, je me fous de ce que pensent les autres.

Gajeel était un solitaire dans l'âme. Et pourtant, depuis ce fameux jour pluvieux, il était resté à ses côtés. Il l'avait défendu contre les autres enfants, il avait partagé ses repas et l'avait même fait sourire. Cependant, Gajeel n'avait jamais écouté personne d'autre que lui. Il s'était toujours foutu de tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire sur lui, les remarques glissant sur sa peau comme sur les plumes d'un canard. Alors elle pria fortement pour qu'aujourd'hui, il l'écoute, elle, la fille de la pluie.

Gajeel retira le cran d'arrêt des mains de Juvia qui restait sur le qui-vive, se demandant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais fort heureusement, elle le vit refermer le couteau avec soulagement et le ranger dans une poche.

- Mais toi, t'es pas comme les autres, hein Lokser... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ma fille de la pluie ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Juvia qui se releva en époussetant sa robe. Elle tendit ensuite une main à Gajeel. Après quelques hésitations, il décida de se confier entièrement à son amie et saisit sa main blanche tâchée de sang.

Elle ne l'avait pas rendu faible, elle l'avait rendu humain. Il s'était toujours détourné de tout le monde, et Juvia était sa seule amie. La seule personne chez qui il trouvait de l'intérêt. La seule personne qui pouvait le rendre fort.

Ils sortirent des toilettes et ils affrontèrent le monde ensemble, sans se lâcher la main. Du haut de leur treize ans, ils se promirent de toujours avancer et de se protéger l'un l'autre, coûte que coûte. Disparue la gamine qui pleurait sur son banc, qui froissait ses robes et baissait honteusement la tête. Effacé le garçon qui n'assumait pas sa faiblesse et qui ne pensait pas être digne de l'amitié qu'on lui portait. Elle allait sourire et il allait se battre.

La fille de la pluie et l'enfant démon.


	3. Réflexion

**_Disclaimer : encore et toujours, Juvia, Gajeel et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage, un petit Gajeel à la maison..._**

* * *

Gajeel soupira une nouvelle fois. Voir Juvia s'acharner ainsi auprès du glaçon sur pattes l'exaspérait. Et ses Grey-sama commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait s'obstiner autant pour obtenir les faveurs d'une autre personne. Mais venant de Juvia, il pouvait l'accepter. Elle avait vécu dans l'ombre, la tristesse, la mélancolie et la pluie pendant toute sa vie. Il l'avait toujours connue ainsi, et n'avait jamais tenté de l'aider. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout, se disait-il. À Phantom Lord, c'était chacun pour soi, et il était le premier à l'appliquer. Juvia n'était pour lui que l'un des quatre éléments, l'un des atouts phares de la guilde. Jamais il n'avait prêté attention à la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux, ou à sa solitude qui lui pesait comme une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Elle était simplement la fille de la pluie.

Et puis Grey était arrivé, avec son attitude de preux chevalier un peu bourrin si caractéristique des membres de Fairy Tail. Il avait enfin libéré Juvia. De ses nuages, de sa mélancolie, de son passé, de ses peurs. D'elle-même. Grâce à lui, son ciel s'était dégagé et elle pouvait enfin voir la lumière du soleil. Elle pouvait enfin sourire.

À l'époque, Gajeel se souciait peu du sort de Juvia. Mais dorénavant, elle était son amie, peut-être même la meilleure, sa confidente, son ancienne compagne de Phantom Lord. Avec elle, il avait connu les horreurs de José. Alors, même si elle l'exaspérait à agir comme une midinette de treize ans face à l'exhibitionniste, il se promit d'aller parler au mage de glace un de ces jours. Histoire de lui rappeler que s'il blessait Juvia ou la faisait souffrir, il lui mettrait la raclée de sa vie. Ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Car pour conserver le sourire si durement acquis de la fille aux cheveux bleus, il serait capable de casser la gueule au monde entier.


	4. Ode à un vieil ami

_**Disclaimer : Ô toi, Mashima...**_

* * *

À toi, ô mon ami de toujours.

Présent à chaque instant de ma vie, les bons comme les mauvais, sans jamais te plaindre ou rechigner. Ta main dans la mienne me faisait avancer, me faisait me sentir forte et en sécurité. Grâce à toi, je me sentais à l'abri. Glissé au creux de ma paume, tu m'assurais ta présence rassurante et réconfortante à mes côtés et ce peu importe les épreuves que je m'apprêtais à affronter.

Tu étais beau. Assez banal, somme toute, me diraient certaines. Mais à mes yeux, tu étais le meilleur ami que je pouvais avoir. Toujours prompt à m'épauler et me protéger, je t'ai de nombreuses fois remercié pour tout ce que tu faisais pour moi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment que cela était suffisant.

Et aujourd'hui...Aujourd'hui, je t'abandonne lâchement. Je te tourne le dos, presque sans regrets. Car j'ai rencontré un homme fantastique. Il a su m'ouvrir la voie vers la lumière et le bonheur. Lui non plus, je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Grey-sama a chassé les nuages de ma vie. Pardonne moi de t'abandonner de la sorte, mais sache que je t'ai aimé et que je pense toujours à toi. Mais désormais je vis auprès du plus beau soleil qui m'ait été donné de voir.

Je te remercie pour toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services. Je ne t'oublierais pas.

Ô toi, mon fameux parapluie.


	5. Son printemps

_**Disclaimer : comme les précédents, rien ne m'appartient.**_

* * *

Les flocons dégringolaient du ciel blanc, dansant dans le vent, joueurs et insaisissables.

- A ton avis, que devient la neige quand elle fond ?

- Elle fond...pour devenir le printemps ! (*)

- Exactement Grey. Ce qui veut dire que tu as un peu de printemps en toi. Grâce à ta glace, tu pourras protéger les gens, leur rendre la vie meilleure. Tu pourras leur redonner le sourire.

Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était parvenu à donner de la _chaleur_.

En regardant Juvia rire avec Levy et Mirajane, Grey se rappela les paroles d'Ul. Il était devenu le soleil de Juvia, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait sortie de l'ombre, de son passé terne et triste. Et même s'il l'évitait la plupart du temps, ne répondait pas à ses déclarations et ignorait ses tentatives désespérées pour le séduire, il était content lorsqu'il voyait enfin un sourire illuminer son visage. Cela lui prouvait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien. Il se sentait enfin digne de l'enseignement d'Ul. Il n'était plus aussi froid qu'il le laissait paraître et l'armure qu'il s'était forgée jour après jour depuis son enfance, pour se protéger lui et les autres, commençait doucement à s'effriter. Et la responsable se nommait Juvia. Néanmoins, le jeune homme la remerciait pour cela. Après tout, Ul avait raison: sa glace pouvait chasser les nuages de la vie des gens.

Alors aujourd'hui, de bonne composition, il décida de ne plus être seulement le printemps pour Juvia, mais un magnifique et éclatant été. Après tout, elle le méritait.

- Juvia, ça te dit une mission avec moi, rien que tous les deux ?

* * *

(*) Référence à Fruits Basket. Je suppose que la glace et la neige font toutes deux partie de l'hiver et que cela peut alors convenir à Grey.

La fin est ouverte, laissant le loisir au lecteur d'imaginer ce qu'il veut pour la suite. J'avais écrit quelques phrases supplémentaires afin de montrer la réaction de Juvia face à la proposition, mais je trouvais que cela dénaturait trop l'ambiance générale.

Enjoy!


	6. Flic Flac Floc

**_Disclaimer : Hormis l'idée générale, rien n'est à moi. Comme on le sait si bien..._**

* * *

Flic Flac Floc.  
Tombe la pluie.  
Flic Flac Floc.  
Tombe sans répit.  
Torrent qui chute et ruisselle.  
Mélodie qui chante et ensorcelle.

La pluie. Jadis synonyme de tristesse, aujourd'hui, voix douce qui murmure à mon oreille. Chaque goutte recèle un millier de mondes, chaque goutte symbolisant une vie entière. L'eau est symbole de renouveau. Temps qui passe, passé tumultueux, présent houleux, futur calme.

Flic Flac Floc.  
Tempête destructrice et rugissante.  
Bruine douce et rafraîchissante.  
Imperturbable, inarrêtable, implacable,  
L'eau qui s'abat sur les toits de ses milles facettes.

L'averse qui emporte tout, voile l'horizon, martèle le sol, se mêle à mon corps liquide, m'entraîne dans une infinité de sensations, tantôt brutales et sauvages, tantôt apaisantes et bienfaitrices. Pourquoi fuir ? Ne faire qu'un avec cet élément versatile, à la fois dangereux et pourtant si merveilleux. Puissance, force, douceur, passion.

Flic Flac Floc.  
Tombe la pluie.  
Flic Flac Floc.  
Elle est tombée. C'est fini.

Je n'ai plus peur de cette eau qui est mienne.


End file.
